


Lego House

by TenSpencerRiedPlease



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), De-aged tony, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Sad Ending, Teen Angst, Teen Tony Stark, To be clear here Tony is a teen when he and Peter get together, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker, and they are no longer together when he adults, because that's fucking creepy, but i am not a savage, i might love this pairing, kind of, seriously the feels will H A U N T you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: The Avengers had no idea how to deal with this but eventually Rhodey gets stuck dealing with this mess, as usual when it came to Tony. Though in Tony’s defense he couldn’t help being hit with a spell that made him sixteen again and he wasn’t being patient in finding out what happened.





	Lego House

**Author's Note:**

> This will be like 5K I say. 10K later I stare at my screen and softly, but with meaning, I say _shit_.
> 
> I discovered this pairing the other day and after reading a thing I loved it. Kinkshame me if you must because me too, but I just _had_ to write something for it.
> 
> [My writing Tumblr](https://tenspencerriedplease.tumblr.com/)

They had no idea how to deal with this but eventually Rhodey gets stuck dealing with this mess, as usual when it came to Tony. Though in Tony’s defense he couldn’t help being hit with a spell that made him sixteen again and he wasn’t being patient in finding out what happened. So Rhodey opens the door, now a master at it in the chair, and Tony glares down at him. “What is going on?” he snaps. To the point as always and Rhodey sighs.

“Do you recognize me?” he asks. He knew he aged well and he was hoping that Tony would see the resemblance.

“You look a lot like Rhodey but he isn’t that old and you know, in a wheel chair. Sorry,” Tony says, not sounding sorry at all. Typical Tony but Rhodey appreciated the bluntness. Everyone else pussyfooted around the chair but Tony wouldn’t bother even as an adult but definitely not as a kid. He knew nothing of subtlety and believe it or not he was a lot less blunt as an adult and people thought he had no filter. They knew nothing.

He sighs, “yeah, I look like Rhodey because I _am_ Rhodey. Follow me,” he says and turns himself around, heading back out the door. Tony does because what he just said makes no sense and he must be curious. Rhodey leads him downstairs and out of the building he knows Tony doesn’t recognize and out the doors so he could see what was, at least to him, the future. They had already determined that he had no memories of his life after his age, which was why it took the Avengers so long to figure out how to handle this. Thankfully they left it to the expert instead of trying to deal with this themselves. Rhodey thought they’ve done enough to try and ‘help’ Tony in the past.

He takes them out far enough that Tony can see ‘Stark’ written at the top of the building. “What is this?” Tony asks, looking over at Rhodey.

“The future as far as you’re concerned. Before you were hit with a de-aging spell you were forty-seven, you owned Stark Industries, and you’re a superhero. An honest-to-god superhero,” Rhodey tells him when Tony blinks in surprise.

“I didn’t wear tights, did I?” he asks and Rhodey laughs.

“No you wear a highly mechanized suit named ‘Iron Man’ to the public. Technically it’s a gold titanium alloy but you liked the imagery,” he says. He lets this sink in a little and Tony shakes his head.

“Wow okay. Do I sell these suit things or…?” he waves a hand around and Rhodey laughs.

“No you don’t, you stopped making weapons years ago and when Congress tried to confiscate your suit you out and out told them to fuck off. Got slapped with a contempt fine for it but you weren’t giving it up. You also achieved world peace for three weeks,” he says.

Tony’s eyebrows rise, “are you fucking serious? _I_ establish world peace? And stop making weapons? What does SI do now?”

“Yeah you establish world peace. And you deal in clean energy now, environmentally friendly stuff. There’s a huge market for it with climate change and all that. You made back all the money you lost and then your profits hit all time highs in record time. You also turned the company into a billion dollar company instead of a million dollar one. You have one impressive resume,” he tells him.

Tony looks downright _awed_ with this so Rhodey shows him a few videos of his future self saving the world and explains the Avengers to him, how he fought for accountability for heroes. He explains to Tony that he’s a hero and a good man, something he knew Tony was concerned with at this age. He doesn’t tell him that for a while there he lost his way, acting like Howard and sometimes worse, because none of that is relevant to who he really was. Even at his worst Tony was really only trying to pretend to be like Howard or Obadiah in order to fulfill a role he was taught he needed to fit into _or else_. He might have been a right asshole about it but he grew out of that because he was never meant to be that person, even when he did his best to try to be.

Either way Rhodey wants Tony to know that at his core he’s a good person because the last thing this poor kid needs on top of essentially being thrown into the future (“like Back to the Future?” Tony has asked) were more self-confidence issues. He already had a whole bunch of crap to deal with trying to figure out all his technology and everything else that’s happened since the eighties, Rhodey thought he should know he grew into a good man. A great man, actually.

*

Tony is working through the specs for near everything he’s made since, well, Dummy. He was surprised he had the bot around still but Rhodey tells him that Dummy now functioned as a lab assistant. Hell, he was almost as shocked that _Rhodey_ was still around too but Rhodey seemed pretty adamant that they had a very good relationship. Tony half wondered if it was more but squished that down as fast as it rose up. First off Rhodey was _old_ now and also it wasn’t… right. So instead of worrying about that he focuses on the tech and he has made some _seriously_ cool stuff. The trashcan in his lab was totally bitchin’ for one and that was honestly the tip of the ice burg.

He wasn’t paying much attention when the elevator to his penthouse (he had a penthouse!) dings and someone walks in. He looks the newcomer up and down and he tells himself that it’s because he had no idea who it was, not because he was pretty attractive. It was natural to be curious about random teens walking into your house, right?

“Uh, hey. Is Mr. Stark around?” the teen asks, voice surprisingly high. Someone hit puberty late. Tony could relate, he thought he’d sound like a fucking girl forever except he was in _college_. Wait, did he still have classes? No of course he didn’t, he was an old man in a teenage skin suit, right. That was weird.

Also he had no idea why this guy was looking for his _dad_ of all people. God he hoped he didn’t have a surprise brother. Wait no, unless Howard had another kid late in life this kid couldn’t possibly be related to him. Also they looked nothing alike though Tony wouldn’t be surprised if Howard threw his mom out for a younger hotter model. Fucking prick. The guy squints at him and Tony realizes he’s supposed to answer the question. Shit, he’s been looking to long like some kind of creep. “Uh, no clue where my dad is,” he says, shrugging.

The teen’s eyes triple in size, “oh my god _Tony Stark_ has a son! You look just like him!” the guy says and Tony frowns.

“Uh no, I _am_ him. Something about a de-aging spell? I don’t know, aliens are real now so whatever.” Apparently he had flown a _nuke_ through a wormhole in a battle in New York. Rhodey made a big deal about the heroics and Tony wondered why he was trying so hard to make that stuff sound impressive, it wasn’t like there was a way to make saving the world from _aliens_ unimpressive.

This seems to pique the teenager’s attention and he pulls out his phone, groaning when something appears on the screen. Tony has seen the phones on the market; this one was easily recognizable as a custom model. Shit, maybe he _was_ Tony’s younger sibling, but then why did he think that Tony was his own kid then? No the logic didn’t fit there, he couldn’t be related to him. But then who gave him the phone? His older self? Howard? He was too young to be an Avenger surely, he was probably around the same age Tony was.

“Um, I was looking for you but you’re uh… out of commission I guess. Why’d you think I was looking for your dad?” the guy asks, frowning.

“Who else is ‘Mr. Stark’ supposed to be? What happened to him anyways, Rhodey told me I stopped selling weapons and moved into clean energy, there’s no way the old man could have been happy about that so where is he?” he asks.

He has no idea what he just said that made his companion go bone white but he starts getting this sinking feeling in his stomach, like something is wrong and he doesn’t know about it. “I have to call someone,” he says softly and flees the scene.

When he comes back he’s to pale and distraught to do much more than tell Tony that his name is Peter Parker and that he’s Spider-Man. He also says something about a ‘Pepper’ coming to talk to him. Tony occupies his time looking up ‘Spider-Man’ so he doesn’t have to focus on that awful feeling twisting in his gut. As it turns out Spider-Man is pretty damn awesome and he seemed to be his mentor, well, his older self was Peter’s mentor. Hmm.

“What did you need?” Tony asks after a few long moments of silence. He’s never been good with silence. It was always dead quiet after Howard’s rampages and now silence put him on edge, more so considering that something was obviously wrong with the old man and Peter didn’t want to tell him about it.

Peter looks up from chewing on his nails, “oh, I um… needed you to fix the eye on my suit. It’s winking non-stop,” he says and for a moment Tony thinks that’s some kind of bad line and he almost laughs but he can tell that Peter is serious.

“Hand it over, maybe I can figure it out,” he says. Peter hesitates but eventually he hands over the mask to his much better looking spider suit that, true to Peter’s description, was winking non stop. God that was creepy.

“How’d that happen?” he asks as the mask continues winking at him.

“Got punched in the face by a Doombot,” Peter says and Tony frowns before he recalls the big villain names. Doom. Must be some kind of thing he made, Tony guessed.

“Sounds painful,” Tony mumbles, flicking the winking eye. It stops winking and tony raises an eyebrow. Well that was easy. “You might want to test that out before it goes back to winking,” he says, handing the mask back. He kind of wants to tear it apart, figure out what he did to make it but that would involve Spider-Man not having a suit so he leaves it.

Peter glares at the mask. “I can’t believe all you had to do was flick it,” he mumbles. That’s when this smoking hot red head arrives and Tony grins.

“ _Please_ tell me you’re my future self’s girlfriend ‘cuz I’d really like to know if I got lucky,” he says and the red head gives him an annoyed but fond look. Like this was normal for her. So they knew each other well then.

“We broke up,” she says and Tony hisses.

“Break my heart, why don’t you? Are you serious though?” he asks, curious.

Pepper nods, “we did, you didn’t want to give up being a superhero and I didn’t much like wondering if you were dead whenever you weren’t in my sight. It was stressful and you… well you’re invested in saving people, more invested in that than you are in yourself most days,” she says. He recognizes that trying to hard thing immediately and wonders why the hell she was doing what Rhodey was doing. What was his future self even like if they had to handle him with kid gloves?

“So Rhodey has told me,” he says slowly. Peter, Tony notices, moves further away out of what he’s sure is discomfort. “So I’m guessing you’re supposed to tell me what’s up with the old man then because this one about shit when I asked about him,” he says, gesturing to Peter, who looks even paler than he did before. “Shit man, you need to lie down or something, if you get any more pale you’re going to pass out.”

Pepper spares him a quick glance and takes a deep breath, “Tony,” she says in that ‘I’m About To Deliver Bad News’ voice all adults seem to have mastered. “Your father… he’s dead. And your mom,” she says softly.

For a moment Tony can’t do much of anything because he feels like he’s been sucker punched in the gut. “Are you fucking kidding me?” he asks.

“Unfortunately no,” Pepper says in a quiet voice. “They’ve been dead since 1996.” Twenty years by Tony’s math. Jesus Christ his parents have been dead for two decades and he didn’t even… well he guessed he knew, he just didn’t know _now_. They all sit there in discomfort for a long time before Tony leaves the room, not even knowing where he was going in this fucking massive apartment that was completely foreign to him.

*

Peter knew loss well after his uncle Ben and god knew he didn’t want to give Tony the news about his parent’s deaths. He didn’t even _know_ Tony, not at that age anyways and _man_ it was weird to see young Tony Stark. He was pretty much the same, just without the lines of age on his face and no face hair. Somehow his eyes were even nicer at that age and Peter called foul on anyone being cute at this age, puberty made everyone a mess except Tony freaking Stark he guessed. Granted he didn’t exactly stay so pretty looking when Pepper told him about the death of his parents, which was more than a little sad. And then he had taken off to go do whatever and Pepper said they should leave him to it. Peter didn’t agree because she was working off the knowledge of adult Tony, not teen Tony, and Peter thought he might need comfort but what was he supposed to do? So he left too, feeling terrible about it.

The last thing he expects is a call from the Avengers a few days later to come to Stark Tower. “We’re enrolling him in high school, you know, giving him something to do,” Steve explains. Peter has to wonder if this meant they were trying to distract him from his parents’ deaths and if they were this was a terrible way to do it.

“I graduated from MIT a year ago,” Tony snaps, looking remarkably like his older self. “High school is way beyond me.”

“He makes a point,” Peter says. “Also you graduated _way_ more than a year ago. You have seven PhDs now and five Nobel Prizes.”

Tony looks impressed with himself for a half a second, “wow, I’ve been busy,” he mumbles.

“You totally made a whole new element. Like one that’s on the periodic table of elements now,” Peter tells him and Tony grins.

“Seriously?” he asks and Peter nods. Tony shakes his head, “ _wow_ that’s… that’s impressive.”

Steve clears his throat, “back to high school. Peter, we’re enrolling him where you go for a smooth transition, think you can handle keeping him safe?” he asks.

“I’m not going to high school,” Tony snaps, “so fuck off with that.” Peter’s jaw hits the ground because he told _Captain America_ to fuck off right to his _face_. Steve looks mad about it too but Tony just tilts his chin up in defiance, all but daring Steve to try him. Peter has to admire his guts.

“Tony, you’re going to high school because it’s the easiest way to keep you safe,” Steve snaps at him.

“Easiest way to keep me out of your way, you mean. None of you want to deal with me, I can tell because I’m not a fucking moron like you all think I am. I’m _not_ going to sit around in a school bored out of my skull for eight hours away because you can’t handle my presence. Shit, this is my tower, if you don’t want to be near me get the hell out of my house!” he snaps.

“You’re a child,” Steve snaps at him, “we can’t leave you alone. And we live here too, underneath you,” he says.

“Not anymore,” Peter blurts, flinching when Steve glares at him.

“What do you mean?” Tony asks, jumping on his statement immediately.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Steve warns him but if Tony looked it up he’d find it all anyways so he might as well tell him. Also he didn’t feel right lying to Tony. He lied enough as it was, he didn’t want to do more of it.

“You um… had a fight with the Avengers I guess. The media called it Civil War but the gist is that Steve didn’t want to work with the UN to give the Avengers laws to follow and you did because you thought not following laws made you no better than the villains you fight. There was all this stuff about Bucky too, the Winter Soldier, he killed your parents and Steve didn’t tell you so you beat their asses but they also kind of beat yours back and left you in Siberia and then ran off for a few months because they were war criminals. Anyways there was lots of law things and then you kicked them all out of your stuff and told them to get someone else to make them cool outfits,” Peter says in a rush.

“I’m sorry, did you say my parents were _killed_?” Tony asks and Peter winces.

“Um yeah, by the Winter Soldier,” Peter tells him.

“And you,” Tony turns to Steve, “you didn’t tell me this? How long did you know?”

“Tony,” Steve starts but Tony cuts him off.

“Cut the shit and _explain_ ,” he says in a dangerous voice. Oh, Peter thinks he must have reacted like this in the bunker.

“A couple years,” Peter answers when Steve freezes up, “the Winter Soldier was Bucky and he got tortured by HYDRA a lot and didn’t really have control over himself when he did it so I mean yeah he did it but he didn’t _do_ it, you know? Anyways Steve didn’t tell you because it was his best friend and he didn’t know how you’d react, also because he was kind of trying to find him and you were helping so that probably influenced things,” he adds. It was kind of shady; that last bit, and Peter didn’t notice until he was giving Ned the skinny on all the superhero drama but he thought it was important. Tony should know these things, Peter knows he’d appreciate knowing these things if he were in Tony’s place and they were talking about his uncle Ben. Not knowing things sucked when it came to this stuff. Also if he were in Tony’s place and someone lied to him about his uncle like that he’d never speak to them again. There were just lines you didn’t cross.

Tony is dead silent for a long few moments before he speaks. “Get the fuck out of my house. You’re a despicable piece of shit, I can’t believe anyone thinks you’re a hero,” Tony says in a dead calm voice and Peter feels his stomach tighten in sympathy but he turns to leave. “No, not you Peter, you’re the only one who seems to be telling me the damn truth around here. Well, and Rhodey but he’s being weird.”

Peter awkwardly stays while Steve sort of stands there, not knowing what to do obviously and Peter finally has enough. “Just go Steve, he isn’t going to listen to anything you have to say,” Peter says, knowing this stage of grief well. He’d been angry too and he had less to be angry about than Tony. Sometimes he was still mad but now he didn’t know who he was mad at anymore. The man who shot his uncle, the police for not getting there fast enough, or the world for letting it happen. Either way he couldn’t let Tony find out all these little details about his parents’ deaths through _Google_ when he could do it himself. Maybe he pawned actually telling Tony about his parents’ deaths off on Pepper but that’s because a stranger shouldn’t have broken that kind of news. It turned out Pepper had been a stranger anyways because Tony obviously had no clue who she was.

*

Tony had no clue what the fuck was going on but only Peter seemed to be giving him straight answers without doing that weird thing Rhodey did when he told Tony how great of a person he was. After Peter explains everything he finds out he was a fucking shit hero too, the only reason he even fought for the Accords law was because he just about fucking ended the world with a murder robot. Oh, and apparently Jarvis was dead too, even the Ai version of him.

The world that seemed to cool to him when he got here was awful and unappealing to him now and only Peter seemed interested in actually acknowledging that instead of trying to send him to _high school_.

“How are you so good at this?” Tony asks Peter, who shrugs.

“My uncle Ben died seven months ago. I… when I got my powers I chose not to use them and because I didn’t he died. I could have saved him and I didn’t and it sucks. Point is I know how it feels to lose someone and it wasn’t right when they hid the details the first time, I couldn’t let you go through that twice. It’s all public record, you’d find out and I wasn’t going to be a part of that lie,” he says, shrugging.

“Thanks,” Tony says softly, “for not lying and for telling me what kind of crappy hero I actually was. Am. Whatever.”

That seems to surprise Peter for some reason. “You aren’t a bad hero though. Not at _all_. I mean you make mistakes yeah, but you’re pretty good at what you do. You’ve saved the world a lot, Tony.”

He snorts, “I also almost ended it,” he points out. “I’m a shit hero, face the facts.”

Peter shakes his head though, “no, there was a lot that went into that. I don’t know all the details but Wanda- the woman in red that but not the red head,” Peter explains quickly, “she manipulated all your minds. The Avengers minds. She worked for HYDRA at the time. Anyways you were running some tests on an alien stone with another Avenger Bruce Banner and anyways you guys left the scans or whatever running and then somehow it made that AI, the murderous one. I mean yeah that was stupid but like you and Bruce couldn’t have anticipated that. Also one time I met you, when I was younger I mean. We were at Stark Expo and these robot things attacked and you saved my life but you were like ‘good job, kid’ because I was wearing this stupid Iron Man mask and light thingy. It made my life you know, being told that I did a good job by my hero. And you are my hero. Well, old you. Young you is… actually you can still count as my hero because you made cool robots,” he says and Tony has to laugh even if it comes out sounding more like a choked noise.

Peter rambled a lot and it was kind of endearing. Howard never let him- he stops that line of thought because it was just painful now. Now he chooses to focus on something else Peter said to maybe distract himself from thinking about his parents. “That HYDRA woman, how come she isn’t in jail if she’s a Nazi? Why was she with the Avengers?” he asks, picking out a detail that didn’t fit.

“Oh, well because she’s an Avenger,” Peter says and Tony frowns.

“She’s a _what_? You just said she worked for HYDRA, since when are Nazi’s anything but villains? And didn’t you say she manipulated all our minds, who the hell invited her onto the team?” he asks. What the hell was wrong with these heroes? Man, he might have been a crap hero but at least he wasn’t a goddamn _Nazi_.

“She switched sides and helped you guys take down Ultron. The murder bot,” Peter throws it because apparently it had a name Tony guessed.

“So a Nazi did a good thing one time and somehow that’s a hero qualification? What the hell is going on? I don’t get why dad went on and on about Captain America when he works with _Nazis_ now what the hell?” This wasn’t making sense and the look on Peter’s face says he knows it doesn’t.

“I… well I mean she stopped working for HYDRA,” he says weakly.

“Ohh, she no longer workd for Nazis, obviously she’s right as rain! Uh, _no_. That’s not how it works. Is this why they wanted to send me to high school, so I didn’t know how crappy they all are? I mean I don’t know what I’m supposed to do about this but obviously I have to do something, HYDRA agents are apparently heroes now and that isn’t right,” he says, shaking his head.

“Well,” Peter says after a few long moments, “in your defense lots of people agree with you but that’s mostly because she accidentally killed eleven people with her powers in a small city called Lagos. I don’t know if anyone knows about the HYDRA thing, I didn’t before I met you. Older you,” he clarifies.

Tony shakes his head and sighs deeply, wondering what he was going to do.

*

Tony ends up going to fucking _high school_ because Rhodey convinced him it was the easiest option here. When Tony brought up his concerns about the Avengers and went on an hour-long rant about how Captain America was a shitty person and an even worse hero who was a total disgrace to like… _everything_ Rhodey tells him that his older self was working on all that stuff. And that he was too. It was weird, Tony thinks, that Rhodey took him so seriously because he was an adult and Tony wasn’t and no one ever listened to him when he was sixteen the first time around but Rhodey did. He even stopped doing that thing where he talked up his older self’s hero abilities. He admitted that Tony made some mistakes but maintained that he was a good man at heart.

He wasn’t sure he believed Rhodey but at the moment he was dealing with high school, something he avoided the first time around. What the hell was he supposed to do and say? He didn’t even know what was cool now, what if he was a dweeb? He takes a deep breath and takes comfort in the fact that Rhodey was talking to some guy named Thor about some kind of magical solution to his de-aging so he wouldn’t be stuck here forever. Then he could go back to being old.

When he gets to class they’re inexplicably chanting ‘penis parker’ and Tony frowns until he realizes that the target is _Peter_. He thinks they might have the same schedule but he doesn’t think about that now because these little pricks needed to fuck off with this. “Hey assholes,” he snaps, attentions turning towards him and he regrets it immediately but draws himself up straight like Obadiah taught him to. He remembers too late that apparently Obadiah tried to kill him several times but ignores it because his advice was useful right now. “Penises Parker, really? What are you guys, twelve? Only idiots would find that funny,” he says with the utmost confidence in his voice, like he truly believed that. He doesn’t tell any of them that if Peter weren’t the target he probably would have laughed his ass off.

Peter stares at him with wide eyes in obvious shock, like he couldn’t believe Tony just did that. Well he totally did just do that and he’d do it again if he had to. “Who are you?” some guy in the grossest polo with a popped collar Tony has ever seen asks.

“Tony Rhodes,” he says. He chose Rhodey’s last name because Rhodey was awesome and he kind of always wanted to be a part of his family anyways _so_. “Also the nineties called, they want their shitty polos back.” He had done a mad scan of fashion trends the night before and decided that the nineties and early thousands were the _worst_ for fashion anything. He made the mistake of looking himself up too and decided that he needed mental health help if he thought those space aged suits were attractive. Rhodey told him he had a drug habit at the time and Tony could _tell_. He ended up with a wardrobe he thought was pretty badass and somewhat eighties inspired. What could he say, he was meant to look kind of like he came out of Grease but with less hair gel.

The class laughs at his joke at least but the ‘penis parker’ guy is obviously unimpressed. “Yeah, well Grease called and they want their crappy leather jacket back,” he says in a mocking tone.

Tony rolls his eyes but he’s glad this simpleton picked up on his fashion inspiration, “first of all repeating my joke back to me is super not funny and totally douchey. Second, this jacket is bitchin’ and I look fabulous in it. Third, next time you want to insult someone you should get material that isn’t inspired by five year olds,” he says.

The guy goes to open his mouth to respond but a teacher walks in and somehow knows what’s going on with her weird adult senses or whatever. “What’s going on here?” she asks and Tony jumps in before Bad Polo Shirt could.

“Oh I was just stopping this jackhole over here from calling Peter Parker ‘penis parker’ because that’s rude and totally uninspired,” Tony says casually, like he did this all the time. He guessed he did, except usually the villains weren’t high school assholes.

The teacher ignores his insults to focus on Bad Polo Shirt, “to the office _now_ Flash!” she tells him in a weirdly harsh tone given that this was the usual teenage dramatics but whatever. What did he know about high school anyways?

Also this dude’s name was just prime for the pickings here, he _had_ to say something. “Dude, you’re named _Flash_? The only way you could get more lame is if you were named after _Aqua Man_ ,” he says and the class laughs pretty hard at that. The teacher gives him a _look_ but makes him do a weird introduction before he can sit, which, _okay_.

He has no idea what to say but he jumps right in, “uh yeah, you all heard my name and I’m not repeating it twice. You should know who I am. Uh, interests… well I like math and building stuff. Like robot stuff. I’m a Gemini,” he says and the class giggles at that. Good, he wasn’t making a fool of himself here given that he said he liked _math_ , what kind of idiot admitted to that? “Oh, and if any of you go the way of Flash’s parents name your kids after Wonder Woman, everyone knows she’s the most badass member of the Justice League.” Well, in the older comics anyways. What was even going _on_ in those now? He’d look it up later.

“So you liked the movie?” one of the girls asks, leaning forward in interest. Thank _god_.

“Duh,” he says like this was obvious. People have _watched_ that? It seemed kind of weird but okay; he’d go with it if it meant he was well liked. The teacher shoos him off to take a seat before he could start a conversation and he sits in a row across from Peter because some fat kid was sitting behind him and he leans over almost immediately after the teacher gives them work.

“You’ve seen Wonder Woman?” he hisses.

Tony frowns, “yeah, I mean I’m surprised _you’ve_ seen it. It came out in 1975,” he says.

Peter giggles and shakes his head, “no, the new one that just came out, not that old one,” he says.

Tony could not _believe_ his luck, “are you serious? There’s a new Wonder Woman movie? Can we watch it?” he asks excitedly. He and his mom used to bond over-

He feels sort of like he’s been splashed with cold water as he remembers that Maria Stark is dead and he couldn’t sneakily watch the new Wonder Woman movie with her. Howard wouldn’t have liked it but Tony always liked Diana better anyways, no one ever compared him to _her_ and said he wasn’t good enough. Peter seems to notice but the fat guy behind him is oblivious.

“Dude, amazing take down of Flash Thompson, you need to be my best friend like _now_ ,” he says. Tony has _no idea_ what to say to that but thankfully Peter saves him.

“Cool it Ned, we want his help in chemistry, trust me. Also yeah we can totally watch the new Wonder Woman movie after school,” Peter says, smiling a little.

“We’ve seen it like five times,” Ned says.

“Are you complaining?” Peter asks, raising an eyebrow.

Ned shakes his head, “nah, Diana could punch me in the face and I’d probably die of happiness,” he says and Tony looks at him weird.

“I’ll explain later,” Peter tells him and changes the subject to Tony’s verbal smack down on Flash.

*

Peter could not _believe_ his luck with Tony. He’s never seen someone come at Flash like that and take him down so effortlessly. It was like watching a cheetah take down a gazelle only this time Flash was the gazelle, not Peter. And he discovered that Tony liked Wonder Woman, which was totally _awesome_. He didn’t think he could given you know, his father’s involvement with Captain America and all that. But then maybe if he was a Cap fan it might have gotten ruined by his hero being sort of a dud at least where Tony was concerned.

“Where did you find him and are there more?” Ned asks as they make their way to the lunchroom Tony-free. He had to drop some books off at his locker and he was meeting them for food. Poor guy, he probably didn’t want the experience of American cafeteria food but he was going to get it.

“I uh, met him last week at a party,” Peter lies.

Ned frowns, “you went to a party without me?” he asks, looking a little hurt.

“It was lame,” Peter says in his own defense.

“Not with that Tony guy there is wasn’t, did you witness this morning with me or what? And all that chemistry stuff, _seriously_?” he asks, as amazed with Tony as everyone else was.

It helped that Tony used his genius to make some cool side experiments to impress some girls sitting in front of them. Peter was tempted to ask him how to _do_ that but also he didn’t want to admit he was a total moron who needed ‘how not to fail’ lessons from his childhood hero de-aged. “He’s really smart,” Peter says, shrugging.

“Well duh, I got-” Ned starts but Tony interrupts them.

“What’s with all those weird flags?” he asks, gesturing across the hallway to a punch of Pride flags. It’s then that Peter remembers that Tony was from the damn _eighties_ and probably wasn’t cool with gay people and stuff but Ned didn’t know any of this stuff. “Dude, do you live under a rock? They’re Pride flags,” he says.

Tony looks confused, “Pride flags?” he asks.

Peter decides to chance it and explain because _someone_ had to and also if he said something homophobic he might get his ass chewed, especially if he was anywhere near Michelle. “Yeah um, that rainbow one is for gay people, and the dark pink, purple, and blue one is bisexual pride, that pink, yellow, and blue one is pansexual pride, the grey, white, and purple one is asexual pride, and that light blue, white, and pink one is for transgender pride. There’s a lot more of them but those are the more popular ones, well, except the asexual flag but there was a petition to stick it up there too and it passed so. Yeah those are the pride flags,” he says awkwardly. Ned still looks confused and like he wasn’t sure what just happened and Peter didn’t blame him but he also didn’t feel like explaining de-aged Tony Stark so he got to stay in the dark on this one. Like a mushroom.

“They… celebrate those things?” Tony asks consciously.

Ned, sensing the homophobia or something, steps in quickly. “Well yeah, only assholes think that gay and trans people and such are lesser. Or sins or whatever,” he says, defending Peter’s honor on a few different levels not that Tony knows that.

“I’m an atheist, I don’t think gay people are a sin. That’s stupid. I… this is okay now?” he asks Peter specifically. Ned goes back to being confused but Peter ignores him.

“Well people are stull jerks about it sometimes but yeah, gay marriage is legal now,” Peter tells him.

He lets Tony soak this in for a few moments, tensing for the backlash he was sure to receive given that the last Tony heard of the gay community they were all dying of AIDS and the public thought they deserved it. It doesn’t come though and Tony just shrugs, “cool. Okay so now that I know what those are what the hell is an ‘asexual’ and a ‘pansexual’?” he asks as they head to lunch.

*

Being attracted to men was _okay_ now. Peter said people still made a fuss but that that kind of discrimination was illegal technically and men can marry men and women can marry women. It wasn’t considered unnatural unless, as Ned had aptly put it, you were an asshole.

That boggles Tony’s mind because he thought… well for years he thought he was wrong for finding men attractive but when he said something casually about not really caring about gender (there were new _genders_ now, what?) Peter had shrugged and said he was bisexual too. Ned said he didn’t really feel anything at all in that area. That concept was downright _bizarre_ to Tony but he figured he could Google that later and figure it out.

Still, he all but admitted _out loud_ to two people that he felt attraction to men and women and both of them basically brushed it off and started talking about Wonder Woman. _They didn’t care_! That was… well strangely freeing and Tony decides that the future maybe wasn’t all bad even if his parents were dead (he knew Howard would never approve of his attractions and his mom was a wild card) and heroes sucked (including him but whatever).

He ends up calling Rhodey because he needed some _opinions_ here and he was the only one who knew what it was like when he was a kid. He remembers too late that Rhodey didn’t know about the bisexual thing until he blurts it out. Rhodey just laughs though, “man this is a way better coming out than the last one. You were so drunk I thought you were going to die of alcohol poisoning and you threw up on my shoes after you said you were bisexual. I will definitely take this over that,” he says.

His older self told Rhodey about his sexuality? _What_? “Um. How’d you take it?” he asks.

“Unfortunately for you you’re not subtle. I think you thought I didn’t notice you looking at my ass as often as you did. I mean there’s no heterosexual explanation for that so I figured whatever, none of my business. Which is what I told you when you woke up very hung over the next day. I have a gay uncle,” Rhodey says.

Huh, he didn’t know that. “Oh. So like that wasn’t a lie, people are okay with this sort of thing now?” he asks.

“Not totally but it’s way more acceptable now. Lots of companies publically support the LGBT community, including yours. Hell, these days there’s a bunch of extra sexualities that get weirdly specific. It’s pretty interesting if you look into it,” he says.

Tony was more curious about his own involvement in donating to the LGBT community because that’s something he never thought he’d do. But then he never really anticipated being a superhero either so clearly he knew nothing about how he’d end up when he was sixteen the first time.

*

Peter was more than a little surprised when Tony all but admitted to being bisexual because _that_ wasn’t public knowledge. But it did make sense when he considered Tony’s donations to various LGBT organizations. Either way it wasn’t something that concerned him, not like Tony’s winning at Monopoly.

“So when is Ned supposed to get here?” Tony asks as he rolls the dice.

“Hopefully soon enough to save me from you, you’re bankrupting me,” Peter says, frowning at the board.

Tony just grins, “what can I say? I’m good at money.” Well the results didn’t lie there, Peter had to admit.

They trade a few moves back and forth, joking about Flash’s badly gelled hair when Ned finally shows up. “Sorry,” he says as he bursts through the door, “I was running on Fat Boy Time.”

Peter cracks up and so does Tony. “‘Fat Boy Time’?” he asks.

Ned sheds his coat and backpack on the ground and huffs out a sigh, “yeah, like I’m a fat boy running late. Fat Boy Time.”

Tony starts laughing harder at that and Peter grins, “sometimes Fat Boy Time is faster than Skinny Teen Boy Time so I mean he isn’t always running late when the Fat Boy clock is ticking,” Peter says in Ned’s defense. He’d like to say that it was sometimes faster than ‘Enhanced Spider Boy Time’ but Ned doesn’t know what Tony knows about Spider-Man. Tony doesn’t notice his dilemma and doubles over, cackling on the floor.

“Oh my god, that’s so funny! I should make something like that up,” he says when he finally gets ahold of himself.

“How about ‘Bisexual Hottie Time’. Seriously, who do you manage to make eighties fashion look not horrible?”

“Hey, eighties fashion is the shit! Better than the damn early two thousands, was the whole of America on drugs or something? Butterfly clips? Holographic clothing? Those weirdly low jeans? Nasty,” Tony says, shaking his head.

“Agreed,” Ned and Peter say in sync.

*

Peter was trying to catch Tony up on all the awesome pop culture he was missing out on when he realizes that he doesn’t know the twist to Fight Club so they _had_ to watch it. Tony indulges him and grins as he puts the movie on and sits back, practically vibrating with excitement.

“You like the movie, huh?” Tony asks, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

“It’s one of the greatest movies of all time,” Peter says, “I’m not even kidding. This movie is like _the_ movie everyone has to watch.”

“Better than Wonder Woman?” Tony asks, laughing when Peter gets stuck there.

“They’re totally different genres. Fight Club is like it’s own category but Wonder Woman is definitely one of the better superhero movies. Oh, we have to watch the Dark Knight! You’ll _love_ the Joker!” Peter says excitedly.

Peter skips all the previews on the DVD and they settle in to watch the movie and Peter is all but glued to the screen. At first Tony’s interest is only half there but then things start picking up and he’s interested too and then he’s _invested_. Peter all but bounces with excitement as he barely resists from quoting the entire film so he didn’t freak Tony out.

Tony follows along with the plot with the proper amount of interest and as the plot twist nears Peter leans forward, totally interested in how Tony will react. When it happens Tony’s jaw hits the ground and Peter squeals in happiness because he looks _so shocked_. Literally everyone knew about Fight Club now so he’s never seen this reaction and it was a total treat. “I… he… _what_!” Tony yells at the screen before he goes silent again, intent on watching the rest of the story.

When the movie ends Tony sits back in his seat with his dark eyes wide. “I need some time to consider what I’ve just seen,” he says, shaking his head.

“Good movie, right?” Peter says and Tony just nods, staring forward. “Told you,” Peter sing-songs.

*

Firstly Peter needed to stop with the movies with crazy ass twists in it because first it was Fight Club, then it was The Sixth Sense, and then it was Gone Girl and honestly Tony can only handle so much. He’s kind of mad he didn’t get to see these movies when he was sixteen the first time, they were damn good. He couldn’t believe Amy _faked her death_ and that the doctor guy was dead the whole time. And Fight Club was it’s own _league_ of movie.

“You have superb taste, my friend,” Tony tells him.

Peter grins, “duh,” is all he says.

“So. Any other awesome movies for me?” he asks.

“All sorts but I think I might focus on video games for awhile,” Peter tells him, taking his pencil case out of his bag. Tony hated high school, the work was dull and boring, but the students were fun. They all liked him and ever time Flash made a snide comment to Peter Tony got to lay down a verbal body slam and that was fun. That didn’t mean he got to skip out on his stupid homework though, something about keeping his cover or whatever and it annoyed Tony because he sucked at English and he was fluent in Spanish so one class was annoying and the other was useless to him.

“Hey, what’s with that flag on your pencil case? That one isn’t the bisexual one but I can’t remember what it is,” he says, trying to remember what the light blue, light pink, and white one meant. He already memorized the bisexual one.

Peter freezes for a moment for some reason so he raises an eyebrow. “Oh um. That one is the trans flag,” he says.

“Why do you have it on your pencil case though? No offense or anything,” Tony adds when Peter looks more uncomfortable.

“Its um… well because _I’m_ trans,” he says softly, not looking at Tony.

“Oh well that makes sense. Because you have the flag,” Tony says because Tony never would have guessed otherwise. That was… well a little weird to him but whatever, it’s not like that mattered really. “Why do you look so uncomfortable? I thought this stuff was okay now,” he says.

Peter huffs out a laugh, “well that one not so much. I mean yeah people are accepting but there are also lots of people who want to make it illegal for us to use the bathroom,” he says.

Tony frowns, “ _what_? How could you even _do_ that?”

“The laws are supposed to make people use their bathrooms that correspond with their genitalia. So like I’d have to use the women’s bathroom because you know, vagina,” he says, shrugging.

“How would they check that though? You can’t have someone prove they have a penis at the men’s room door, that’s… technically sexual harassment,” Tony points out.

“Cis people- cisgender is the word for people who’s gender aligns with their genitalia- think you can just look at a person and see that they’re trans. Mostly those laws are to target trans women because they don’t want ‘men’ in the women’s bathroom,” Peter explains.

Tony rolls his eyes, “well if people are going to make a big deal out of taking a piss how about everyone goes in the same damn bathroom and everyone can shut up about it,” he says. That was just stupid to him. Who even cared where people peed? That was a weird thing to care about, and kind of creepy.

Peter laughs, “people don’t like gender neutral bathrooms either. They stand by the ‘its dangerous for men and women to pee together’ argument.”

“People have gender neutral bathrooms in their houses though so I don’t see the fuss. Also if they’re so worried about men and women being together in bathrooms or whatever why aren’t they addressing assault instead of bathrooms? I mean the issue here isn’t peeing; it’s crappy people doing crappy things. The hell does that have to do with taking a leek?” None of this made any sense; especially how people were going to ensure this law was enforced without people getting charged with public indecency. Also the issue wasn’t even taking a shit so Tony thought people should put their efforts elsewhere.

“Wow. I can’t believe a sixteen year old from the eighties has more common sense than a lot of America. You’re right but people are assholes. You seriously didn’t notice people misgendering me though? It happens all the time,” Peter points out.

Yeah, Tony guessed it did now that he thought about it. “I thought that was some stupid way of making fun or you or something. Like the ‘penis parker’- of that’s because you’re trans too isn’t it?” he asks and Peter nods. “Wow, your classmates are fucking _assholes_ ,” he says with more venom than he thought he’d inject into that. But he was _mad_ , that was a horrible thing to do to someone! Why did it even matter, Peter’s vagina had nothing to do with them and honestly the fact that they were so focused on it was weird as fuck. And… and… when was he okay with all of this? He didn’t remember being okay with trans people. But then he didn’t remember being against it either. He saw no real reason for him to care honestly; Peter was Peter regardless of whatever was in his pants.

“Thanks for defending my honor but I can handle myself,” Peter says, smiling a little.

“You shouldn’t have to! People should just fuck off; they shouldn’t care about this stuff anyways. What the hell do they get out of making ignorant comments and having a weird focus on your junk? That’s just gross,” he says, incensed with this.

“People think vagina=girl and penis=boy. It’s not always true but I mean people will change their opinions eventually, it’ll just take time,” he says.

“They should change their opinions _now_ ,” Tony insists. “No one focuses on _their_ junk and I bet they would find it creepy if people did.” Tony would find it super creepy if someone wanted to see his dick at the bathroom door, that’s just disturbing.

Peter smiles for some god damn reason. “Thanks. I mean it. A lot of people wouldn’t react as well as you did and I really appreciate that,” he says.

“I’m reacting the only way a person should and that’s to not care and also wonder why people want you to whip it out at the bathroom door. I’d straight up piss on their shoes,” he says and Peter throws back his head and laughs. Tony didn’t see why people should care when Peter was hot either way, isn’t that what mattered? And even if he wasn’t he was _awesome_ and _Spider-Man_. Well, people didn’t know about the second one but still. It was relevant.

*

Peter is a goddamn idiot but he couldn’t help it, teenage Tony was _awesome_ and he had the _best_ responses to Flash’s insults. They only got better after he found out about the trans thing because he started shooting the same creepy comments back at them to show them how gross they were being. He really couldn’t help falling a little bit in love okay, it was just natural. Actually it was stupid but… well he’s smart, just not _that_ smart he guessed. Why couldn’t he have stuck to his crush on Liz? She was available when Tony was decidedly _not_.

He tries to ignore all of this while also trying to keep Tony from the alcohol at Liz’s party. “What’s with you Peter? You aren’t stealing all Ned’s drinks before he can drink them,” Tony points out. Damn, and there was another thing Tony didn’t know about and Ned couldn’t help. _Damnit_.

“Um. Well you sort of end up an alcoholic and things got pretty bad and you accidentally ruined your whole house once,” he gets out fast so he doesn’t have to wallow in it.

Tony frowns, “I thought that was terrorists,” he says. “I have a really interesting life post graduation.” It’s a joke to hide his fear and pain, something Peter has come to recognize by now. It happened a _lot_. It was also something he did a lot as an adult now that Peter thought about it.

“No that was a different time. This time was at your birthday party and you got in a really bad fight with Rhodey and also you were dying but don’t worry you saved yourself. Anyways stick to the soda,” he says, punching Tony in the arm like a total dumbass.

He does, thankfully, and when they end up sneaking off for a little bit because Steve was calling they come back to Flash leading the party into a ‘penis parker’ chant. Peter kind of accepts it even though Liz looks horrified as she tried to make her way through the people to shut Flash up. Tony beats her to it though, snatching the microphone from him.

“Listen here you backwards, ignoramus, _shitbag_. I thought I explained to you why ‘penis parker’ was an uninspired, stupid joke but apparently your last brain cell hung itself out of loneliness last week so let me explain it again. It’s _stupid_ , it barely even makes any kind of sense, and it’s making fun of Peter for not having a penis, which is fucking _creepy_ for you and everyone else to spend so much time on. So how about we flip the script Flash, you willing to talk about your dick right here to this whole crowd of people and no, I don’t mean that shit thing you call a personality. How about it, hmm? Tell us about it, I mean you’re so obsessed with Peter’s junk that you must be willing to talk about yours, right?” he asks, holding the mic out to Flash, who is gaping like a fish.

Tony waits a few seconds but nothing comes, not even from the crowd. “Nothing? Didn’t think so. It’s almost like it’s bizarre and unusual to spend a bunch of time bonding with people about what’s in your pants. So cut that shit out, you look like a fool. Also a dick doesn’t count if three quarters or it is jammed into your personality,” Tony tells him, dropping the microphone on Flash’s lap.

Peter knows he’s an idiot for it but he kisses Tony full on the lips. The last thing he expects is for Tony to kiss him back, pulling him in close with no care for the crowd watching, apparently.

*

Inopportune timing was more than an exaggeration for Thor finding a cure to his de-aging but Tony has to do it. He’s supposed to be a hero, right? Rhodey claimed the world needed him, probably more than Peter did. The only reason he was even clinging to this life was because he was being selfish so he gives Peter one last longing look before he lets Thor cast whatever spell would fix this mess. After all wasn’t being selfless what being a hero was all about?

*

Tony was _beside_ himself and Rhodey was fucking cackling at him. “Rhodes, stop your damn laughing I have to dump a _fifteen_ year old because sixteen year old me is a god damn dumbass and kissed him! What the hell was teen me thinking!” Since returning to his normal forty-seven year old body that attraction to Peter was _gone_ like the wind. Just thinking about it made his skin crawl.

“I’m sorry man, this is really gunna suck for Peter but you have to admit this is objectively kind of hilarious,” he says.

“Uh, _no_. I have to squash the poor kid because we had a make out session one time. Do you know what that’s like, Rhodes? Having memories of kissing a _child_ ,” he hisses, “I feel dirty just thinking about it!” Why couldn’t Thor have wiped his damn memory too? Teen him didn’t get stuck with all of adult him’s memories. Bullshit, that’s what this was.

“You were sixteen man, that’s age appropriate. It’s not like you were the same person but in a smaller body, you were a straight up teenager. It’s normal to like other teens and you don’t have an attraction to the kid now so no harm done,” Rhodey says.

Yeah, except to Peter when he gets dumped by a guy who was more than thirty years his senior because they kissed when Tony was sixteen that one time. What a fucking mess.

*

Peter doesn’t expect anything less from Tony but it still hurt like hell to hear the man tell him that no, there was absolutely _no_ continuing the relationship they had when he was sixteen. He looked so pained to be doing it too but it was all strictly paternal, like he was worried about how Peter would handle this from the point of view of an adult rather than his sixteen year old self. Which makes sense because he’s an adult now, not a teenager.

At least he got his facial hair back.

He asked how the bullying was too and Peter wasn’t lying when he said it was better now, but it hadn’t gone away. He doubted it every would when they all knew about him being trans. He wasn’t ashamed of it but sometimes he wished people didn’t know so they wouldn’t make comments about it all the time. Some people wondered why people celebrated being this way, why they had to ‘shove it in their faces’ but Peter thinks that’s stupid because he couldn’t shove being trans in people’s faces when they were too busy shoving his gender down his throat right back. He just wanted to exist in peace like everyone else. But since Tony told Flash off at that party things have been a little easier.

Also he told Ned they were hanging out with Tony Stark in child-sized the whole time and he only had about five hundred million questions, which had made Peter laugh. Ned practically hyperventilated when he realized Peter made out with Tony Stark one time not that everyone else knew that. To everyone else Tony just swooped in, told everyone to support trans teens, and flew out with grace. No one mentioned that he looked near identical to Tony Stark as a teen, probably because ‘hey that guy we all liked who also called us asses for being rude to the trans kid was obviously Tony Stark de-aged!’ was ridiculous.

The last thing Peter expects, though, is for Tony to show up at school one day in one of his suits and his colored sunglasses looking as badass as ever. Peter knew it was all a façade now; Tony used fashion and flashiness as a shield against the world out of nervousness. It was ridiculous that someone like him could be nervous of anything honestly, he was _Tony Stark_. Everyone loved him. But he guessed that even having looks, money, fame, and superhero status didn’t save someone from being self-conscious.

“Peter,” he says as he walks up to him. He lifts his sunglasses off his face and sets them on his head. “I hear your mathletes team won that competition in Washington, congratulations. Hey Ned,” he nods at Ned, who almost faints on the spot.

“Yeah, you should congratulate Michelle though, she answered the final question,” Peter says, wondering what Tony was playing at.

He looks around, “Michelle? You here?” he asks and she stands up. It was nice to know that even Michelle looked a little star struck by Tony.

“Yeah, that’s me,” she says.

Tony smiles, “congratulations,” he tells her and turns back to Peter. “So kid, I’ve got a few things I need to test and I’m going to need you for a little extra time at that internship thing tonight. Make sure to tell your Aunt May you’ll be late,” he says.

He goes to leave but Michelle says something. “Hey wait, what do you think of Captain America and the rest getting a pardon for his crimes given your stance on the Accords?” she asks. Peter smiles and shakes his head. Typical Michelle.

Tony takes it with grace though. “Unfortunately it’s another example of superheroes being granted rights that normal citizens don’t have on the basis that we’re inherently good. I think that, like normal citizens, we need to be held accountable for our actions regardless of how morally good we or the public thinks we are. Being a good person isn’t a good measure of how well you follow laws that are put in place to keep people safe but yet again we’re placed above the average citizens we’re trying to save. I was running a company that wasn’t held accountable for it’s actions once, complacent in a system that didn’t hold me accountable for the atrocities I committed against countless people and once again I’ve found myself in a situation that’s the exact same. I don’t intend to stay in it- even superheroes need to follow the laws. They’re there for a reason. Except this shit about trans bathroom laws, those are bullshit,” he says, rolling his eyes and Peter snickers.

Michelle nods, “good answer,” she says and sits down. Tony drops his glasses back over his eyes and turns around to walk out only to nearly run over Flash.

“Hi, Mr. Stark-”

Tony holds up his hand, “get out of my way. Also the nineties called, they want their shitty polos back,” he says. Flash moves out of the way in shock, mostly because Tony made the same joke he had the first time they met, not that Flash knew that.

When Tony is gone Peter can feel everyone watching him except this time it isn’t with some kind of morbid curiosity or disgust or whatever else his classmates usually saw when they looked. Now they were all looking at him in awe and Peter gets what Tony did there. He gave Peter legendary status so his classmates would stop bullying him. And he was nice enough to do the same with Ned and Michelle too.


End file.
